


I'm not going anywhere.

by stuckyofficial



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandonment Issues, But it ends happy, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve Needs a Hug, bucky pov, recovering bucky, sadfic, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyofficial/pseuds/stuckyofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even Steve needs to break down a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Really I just wanted more Bucky comforting Steve for once. Shameless fix-it fic.

He stands and his mind is screaming for him to run. To turn and high tail out the front door or throw himself straight out the damn apartment window and not look back because staying was a bad idea and to pretend he never even saw the tears and oh god steve why was he crying and why is he shaking and why was he begging him not to leave at three in the morning? Oh. He knows why. He needs so bad to leave. But he can't. The soldier has already abandoned his only friend one to many times, and the fact that he might yet again has obviously started to take a toll on the captain. The soldier is only grounded again when Steve's knees finally give out and he and his wall come crumbling down. Bucky is almost too late catching him from where he stands in front of the door. He awkwardly wraps an arm around Steve's slim waist to ease them onto the floor in front of the couch, and then the captain buries his face smack in the middle of Bucky's chest and continues to choke out sobs. The winter carefully brings his flesh hand to pat Steve's shoulder gently, and says nothing when the captains pleas start again.  
"Buck..don't go again, don't go, please don't leave me alone again!" Steve manages, sucking in a breath of air as if he'd never had one before and for a quick moment the soldier is concerned he might have an asthma attack right here on the rug.  
Or a heart attack or migraine or slip into a fever or coughing fit or stomach pains so bad he couldn't uncurl himself from the mattress or any of the other things he used to worry about coming home to every day.  
But now Steve is tall and strong and healthy, and he shouldn't have to worry. But he does, by god he worries because Steve is so strong and he's only ever seen Steve cry like this one other time in a different life. Bucky isn't used to the blubbering mess in his arms and the Winter is not used to being allowed to experience emotions. The captain looks so much like his old self now that Bucky feels something tug at him inside that startles him. Bucky gently brushes the damp blonde hair away from Steve's face and softly hushes him. He realizes he should say something when he feels eyes on him and looks down to see Steven trying to read his face for any signs of emotion. There are heavy tears sitting in his blue eyes that slip down high cheeks when he glances away and then slumps heavily against his only worldly support.  
"I'm not going anywhere." Was all he could manage. Steve shakes his head and clings harder, effectively squeezing the breath from him to the point Bucky has to tell him to ease up.  
"You said that last time, but then when I woke up you were gone again and I couldn't find you for so long!"  
God that hurt. That twisting in his chest that a systems analysis again says is indeed not cardiac arrest. But at the same time Steve isn't making sense, not with his timeline anyway. The presumed feelings of abandonment and fear are greatly justified though.  
"I know...I know, Stevie. It's okay, you're okay. We're alright..."  
Just as awkwardly as he's been gently rubbing the captains back he reaches both arms around his great shoulders and hugs him tight. It's a bit hard to keep him close, the last time they'd had to do this, Steven had been much much smaller and easier to rock.  
"Promise you won't go, Bucky?"  
"I promise," what else can he say to those unintentional puppy eyes? "Now lets get you off the floor, big guy."  
The soldier hooks his metal arm under Steve's shoulders yet again to hoist him up and leave him trembling on the couch. Bucky is unsure what to do besides fetch him tissues and wrap the quilt Steve left him earlier around the captains shoulders, and tucks it under his arms like he used to do in the cold winters when they both nearly froze to death each night. The captain curls into the blankets and obliges to blowing his nose into a tissue when Bucky prompts him.  
When all is cleaned up and calm on the surface he returns from pretending to wash his hands in the kitchen, and silently settles onto the couch. He lays a hand on the captains leg to rub a soft circle on his knee with his thumb.  
"You gonna be okay now, Cap?" He asks, watching Steve nod miserably and lean onto him slightly.  
"Good, that's good..." He stumbles, trips over words he wants to say and all together stops, opting to just sit quietly with Steve and soothe him with silent touches until nothing but calm breathing and sniffles were heard. And then he begins to lean back into Steve to stare off into nowhere. A while later he realizes Steve is snoring, albeit softly and Bucky decides it doesn't bother him. He is however unsettled by just how much Steven trusts him, trusts him enough to cry in front of him and fall asleep beside him when just a month ago Bucky had tried to kill him once again.  
After another hour, Bucky is having trouble keeping his friend upright, and very carefully maneuvers to lay Steve down onto the cushions. Bucky covers him fully again and holds his breath to press a ghost of a kiss to his forehead. Only when the captain shifts, and settles again with his hands crossed over his belly does Bucky breathe again.  
"Good night, Stevie." He adds, just because he knows that Steve is deep asleep and cant tease him about the sentiment of goodnight wishes. The soldier props himself up against the arm of the sofa, letting his head touch the brawny shoulder behind him to let the captain know he was there. And he wasn't going to leave, not now and not ever again.


End file.
